Coffee Order
by spark4451
Summary: Being trapped in the Lima Bean, isn't so bad after all.


**A/N: **Hey everyone! So, for those of you who still follow me and my other stories I want to say thank you for putting up with my complete inability to update stories. But, I'm coming back soon! I hope this little oneshot helps tide the few of you over until I post the next chapters of my other tales. And to any new readers, welcome! Thank you so much, I love each and every one of you! (Let's go to Prom together).

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Blaine stood in line at the Lima Bean with his hands in his pockets and the new setlist on his mind. A quick glance outside confirmed his suspicion that the wind had kicked up and, what once was a few scattered snowflakes, had grown into a full fledged storm. The sky was dark and the only thing visible through the glaze of frozen rain was the blurred lights of the last few cars attempting to make their way home before the roads got any worse. With a sigh, he accepted his fate of being snowed in at the coffee shop with nothing more than his almost dead phone and the crumpled Reeses' cup wrapper in his pocket to keep him company. The TV was turned on to the local weather station and the overly confident Weatherman kept reassuring that, _"It's only a small storm! It'll pass with a few light snowfalls." _

The Lima Bean quickly filled up with last minute travelers and soon the room became stuffy and claustrophobic. Everyone around Blaine was cold and angry, and the low buzz of the shops few customers quickly grew into a loud and irritable noise. All of the tables were taken and the constant opening and closing of the door sucked all of the heat out and rushed all of the cold wind in. Blaine wrapped his coat a little tighter around himself and stepped to the side to peruse the shelf of Valentine themed nick nacks that ranged from cute and corny to almost disturbing. Unfortunately, his breif movement in line must've given the impression that he hadn't just spent twenty minutes waiting for a medium drip and a cupid cookie because as soon as he turned back, his spot was gone and the line had grown longer.

Squeezing the wrapper in his pocket to releive some of the stress in his body, Blaine silently and angrily made his way to the back of the line that stretched almost to the door. He was half tempted to demand his spot back but decided that it would do nothing more than make the angry group of people around him...well...angrier. By the time he had reached the end of the line the snowfall outside had somehow become even more blinding and the weatherman had accepted the fact that, just maybe, he was wrong. Pulling his phone out, Blaine almost whimpered at the time and angrily shoved it back into his pocket. _That's it! No more post-rehearsal pre-dinner coffee breaks!_

The people in front of him finally began to move and, after what seemed like hours, Blaine had finally reached the spot he had been in before. Fighting the urge to look at the other shelves overflowing with kissing puppies and kiss-shaped candy, he looked around for something-_anything_-to keep his mind busy. And then, he heard it. The boy in front of him had begun singing under his breath and Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked around to see if anyone else had been as enammered with the song as he was but, everyone else was content to stay caught up in their own worlds. Straining his ears, Blaine attempted to pick out the beautifully clear notes dancing from the boys mouth. The noise around him blended into the back and he was able to listen to soft spoken lyrics of _Blackbird_.

_I have to talk to him! _His mind yelled, but Blaine kept silent and relaxed back into where he was standing. While he seemed to be relatively uninterested on the outside, on the inside he was raging in himself to try and decide the best course of action. One side of him wanted to attempt at a conversation with the boy in front of him and the other half was too scared to break that wall of contact. Because, really, how was he supposed to introduce himself? _Hi, I'm Blaine Anderosn and I couoldn't help but fall in love with your voice while I creeped on you from behind you in line. _That was sure to go over well. He was starting to panic and became worried that if he didn't take this chance, another one wouldn't ever come. His window of oppurtunity came when the boy in front stepped up to the register and placed an order for a Grande Non-fat Mocha. He reached for his wallet and, before Blaine even knew what he was doing, he came up from behind and handed a ten dollar bill over to the cashier.

"Don't bother! It's on me!" He said, and turned to flash a smile in the boys direction. "Hi there, I'm Blaine." The boys face ranged from shock to confused and Blaine took the breif moment of silence to enjoy the orchestra of colors that played in his eyes. _He's as beautiful as his voice, _Blaine thought with an internal swoon. After the boy took a second to process what had just happened, he nodded at Blaine and his mouth twitched up into a cute and bashful smile just as a blush blossomed on his cheeks.

"I'm Kurt."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**And there we have it! Just a cute little story to get us all in the mood for Valentines Day!**

**So please review and let me know what you thought of the story! I have a sequel in mind and, if you guys want to see it, I'd be happy to post it! (And I won't wait a year, I promise.)**

**Thank you so much for reading, you're a lovely person.**


End file.
